The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator comprising a high voltage rectifier, high voltage capacitor means connected to the rectifier output, and radiation shielding surrounding the x-ray tube, in which the high voltage capacitor means consists of two individual capacitors which are connected in series with one another.
In the German OS No. 24 50 388 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,778) an x-ray diagnostic generator is described in which there are provided, at the output of a bridge rectifier in the high voltage circuit, two individual capacitors connected in series with one another whose connection line is connected to ground. Accordingly, the cathode as well as the anode of the x-ray tube conducts half the x-ray tube voltage relative to ground. If there is placed about the x-ray tube a radiation shielding which is connected to ground, then likewise only half the x-ray tube voltage is connected between this radiation shielding and the cathode as well as the anode, which is favorable from an insulation-technical point of view. However, what is disadvantageous in the case of this x-ray diagnostic generator is that the cathode conducts high voltage relative to ground, which signifies that a high voltage-insulated filament (or heating) transformer must be provided for the cathode heating.